Je suis un têtu
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS pas twincest . Quand Bill est facteur et que Tom reçoit des lettres parfumées ainsi que des revues comme Playboy ... Mais que se passe-t-il quand ce n'est plus un Playboy mais un Têtu qu'il reçoit ? Bill a-t-il une chance ?


**Titre : Je suis un têtu**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating :M / NC 17**

**Paring: Bill/Tom (pas frères)**

**Résumé : Bill est facteur et viens d'être muté dans une petite ville. Une des personnes a qui il livre le courrier reçoit plein de lettre qui sente le parfum et de magasines genre Playboy. Cette personne en question (Tom) attend Bill tous les matins devant sa boite au lettre. Bien sûr Bill le trouve à son goût. - Mais un jour tout bascule, le Playboy s'est transformé en Têtu magasine, et ça perturbe Bill qui se pose plein de questions. A t-il sa chance avec ce bel étalon ?**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez. Pas de twincest dedans. **

**L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Didilove37**

* * *

**Je suis un têtu**

Un soleil jaune et chaud luisait dans le ciel bleu sans nuages depuis qu'il était levé. Pas de vent, pas un souffle pour rafraîchir les pauvres victimes de la canicule. Et pourtant il n'était que huit heures du matin.

Un jeune homme essuya d'un revers de main la sueur perlant sur son front. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à cette chaleur. Un soupir vint briser le silence des ruelles, soupir d'épuisement. Mais la journée commençait juste et le travail avec. Dire qu'il allait devoir passer toute la matinée au soleil. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'être muté dans ce petit village du sud. Sa tranquillité ? Son charme ? La nature ? Il ne savait plus trop. Et il regrettait un peu son ancienne ville pleine de béton et de pollution, à l'air froid et étouffant.

Essoufflé par la montée de la rue principale, il posa un pied à terre et s'appuya contre un mur, à l'ombre. Son vélo coincé entre les jambes, tenant maladroitement, il réfléchit à une solution. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse un détour par chez lui. Lunettes de soleil et bouteille d'eau devenaient indispensables.

Un coup sonné, une cloche qui résonne contre les murs, il allait être en retard pour son premier jour. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il remontait sur son vélo et pédalait en direction de la poste.

Enfin arrivé devant le bâtiment, il rangea son moyen de transport rudimentaire et se hâta de se présenter à l'administration. Mais lorsque son regard ne croisa que deux employés en train de siroter un thé glacé, il ne sut que faire. Un peu hésitant il s'avança vers eux et osa leur parler.

******« Euh ... Bonjour. Je suis le nouveau facteur et ... »****  
********« Ah Bill !! Tu dois être Bill !! »**

Il acquiesça et serra la main que la jeune femme blonde lui tendait.

******« Alors moi je suis Ilse et voici Blaise. »****  
********« Enchanté »**, lui répondit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.  
******« Euh ... et où est le directeur ? »****  
********« Ben c'est moi ! »** Reprit Ilse.

Bill écarquilla les yeux. Elle était jeune, à peine plus vielle que lui, vingt-cinq ans peut-être, et déjà responsable. Il n'en revenait pas. Aussitôt il se rendit compte de sa familiarité avec son supérieur et retira sa main de la sienne.

******« Je ... Pardon madame. »** s'excusa t'il.

Blaise et Ilse éclatèrent de rire en tapant du poing sur la table.

******« Ma ... ma ... mada ... me !! Il ... t'a appelée ... ma ...dada ... me !! »****  
********« La ferme Blaise ! »****  
********« Oui ... madame. »**

En face d'eux, le nouveau ne savait pas quoi faire. Apparemment il venait de dire une connerie.

******« Aller, assied toi, lui proposa Ilse en lui montrant une chaise. »**

Il s'exécuta, stoïque, droit.

******« Eh dé-stresse petit. Elle va pas te bouffer la patronne. »**

Bill esquissa un faible sourire. Pour lui c'était nouveau. La ville d'où il venait était grande et les employés n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Etre à l'heure, tenue impeccable et travailler, travailler, travailler. Pas le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres. Et au moindre faux pas, sanction.

******« Alala ces gars de la ville, tendus comme pas possible. Ici, sache que l'on ne se prend pas la tête. On fait notre boulot mais tu sais c'est un village. On connaît tout le monde et puis la vie est plus tranquille. Regarde comment t'es serré dans tes habits. »****  
********« Mais je les aime bien mes habits madame... »** chuchota Bill.  
******« Ilse, appelle moi Ilse. Ici on se tutoie et on s'appelle par les prénoms. Aller, Blaise va lui chercher un verre. Le pauvre transpire comme un veau. Il va pas arriver à faire sa tournée dans cet état. »**

L'homme se leva et revint quelques minutes après avec un verre qu'il remplit de thé. Bill s'empressa de le boire, ayant un grand besoin de s'hydrater.

Les deux anciens commencèrent à parler avec leur nouveau collègue, faisant doucement connaissance. Bill était un garçon de vingt-et-un ans, célibataire, qui s'était retrouvé à la poste un peu par hasard. Mais ce métier lui plaisait assez. Après un an de travail dans une grande ville, il avait vu ce poste, dans le sud et s'était proposé. Car il lui manquait quelque chose ; le contact avec les gens. Et puis ce village semblait agréable à y vivre ... si on omettait la chaleur.

Bill apprit également qu'il y avait un autre employé, Iane, qui était actuellement en vacances.

Neuf heures sonnèrent et Blaise se leva. Il alla ouvrir la porte vitrée de la poste et se mit derrière son guichet. Ilse montra alors à Bill le courrier à distribuer et elle lui donna un plan du village avec un itinéraire.

******« Comme ça tu te perdras pas. Après tu feras ton tour comme tu veux. »****  
********« C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ? »****  
********« A ça c'est ton courrier ! »** Se mit à rire la jeune femme.  
******« Mon courrier ? Tu veux dire les lettres que je vais distribuer ? »****  
********« Oui. Tu verras bien ce que c'est. Je te laisse la surprise. Aller file. »****  
********« Oui madame ! » **Cria t'il en partant en courant sous les protestations d'Ilse qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Il mit son courrier dans les sacoches et monta sur son vélo, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Finalement, il allait se plaire ici.

Mais avant de commencer sa tournée, direction chez lui pour mettre la tenue adéquate à ce temps. Arrivé, il courut jusque dans sa chambre, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et enfila un t-shirt blanc très fin, presque transparent et un pantalon en toile noire. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, bouteille à portée de main, il était fin prêt !

Bill pédalait doucement dans les petites rues du village, saluant les passants d'un signe de main, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Tranquillement il déposait le courrier dans les boites aux lettres, se présentant et parlant un peu avec les habitants. La plus part semblaient sympathiques. Il arrivait à sa vingtième maison. Une vielle dame aux cheveux blancs attendait patiemment sa venue.

******« Bonjour madame. »** la salua Bill.  
******« Bonjour, vous êtes le nouveau facteur ? »** Demanda la dame.  
******« Oui. Tenez, voici votre courrier aujourd'hui. » ****  
********« Merci bien mon petit. Vous venez boire une tisane ? »****  
********« C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne pense pas que cela m'est autorisé. »****  
********« Mais si si. L'autre le faisait. Vous pouvez venir. En plus il fait bien frais dans ma maison, ça vous fera du bien. »**

Il hésita un peu et puis opta pour la proposition de la dame. Son vélo garé, il la suivit jusque dans son salon où elle lui servit une tisane à la menthe.

******« Vous êtes bien jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ? »****  
********« Vingt-et-un ans madame. »****  
********« Oh ! Comme ma petite fille. Elle vit encore chez mon fils. Elle est très jolie vous savez. »**

Elle se leva et revint avec un album photo qu'elle lui montra. Les photos de sa petite-fille, Alice, défilaient sous ses yeux. Et à chaque fois la vielle dame lui demandait si elle était jolie.  
C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas moche mais Bill s'intéressait plus à un autre style ... plus masculin.

******« Euh ... vous êtes très gentille mais je dois continuer ma tournée. »**

Voilà près d'un quart d'heure qu'il était bloqué et l'aiguille des secondes résonnait dans sa tête. Elle était bien gentille la madame mais si il continuait comme ça, il ne finirait pas sa tournée à temps. Et puis Alice, ou ses photos se trouveraient bien un gentil garçon. Il se leva et salua la veille femme avant de partir en vitesse de chez elle. On ne sait jamais, ce genre de personne peut vous retenir prisonnier toute une journée, repas et couché y compris.

Sa tournée continua sans encombres jusqu'à une certaine maison. Le destinataire des lettres parfumées...

Il les attrapa ainsi que la revue playboy. Il n'osait même pas regarder les horreurs se pavanant dessus. Décidément il était bien gay.

Juste devant la petite maison, un jeune homme blond, les dreads détachées, torse nu et ne portant qu'un simple pantalon en lin l'attendait, tout sourire. Arrivé devant lui, Bill ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Des pectoraux saillants et des abdos finement dessinés. Peu poilu mais pas imberbe, juste une ligne de poils clairs partant du nombril et descendant vers une zone qu'il aurait bien aimé voir. Il cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. Voilà qu'il bavait sur un mec pendant ses heures de travail. Pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver, il planta ses pupilles dans celles du blond, se forçant à les fixer. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses iris marrons le captivaient aussi. Tout en essayant de contrôler son corps, il tendit le courrier au jeune homme.

******« Bonjour. »** le salua-t-il d'une voix qui fit fondre Bill.

Ce dernier déglutit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Si fort qu'il manqua de s'étrangler.

******« Bonjour. »** réussit il à dire.  
******« Vous êtes le nouveau facteur ? »**

Bill bougea juste la tête de haut en bas, ne pouvant en faire plus.

******« Oh mon Playboy !! »** S'exclama le blond. ******« Ça fait une semaine que je l'attends ! »**

Le facteur lui tendit son courrier. La personne en face de lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son magasine. Et Bill comprit que plus hétéro que lui il n'y avait pas.

******« Au fait je m'appelle Tom Trümper. »****  
********« Oh, Bill Kaulitz. »****  
********« Je ... excusez moi mais vous avez quel âge ? »****  
********« Vingt-et-un ans. »****  
********« Oh ! Moi vingt-deux ! Avec Alice on est les trois jeunes du village maintenant. Après soit ce sont des gamins, soit des vieux. A part peut-être un ou deux qui sont encore jeunes dans leur tête et qui s'amusent... Ce soir j'organise une petite soirée, ça vous dit de venir ? Au fait vu qu'on a le même âge, on peut peut-être se tutoyer ? »****  
********« Si vous voulez. »**

Bill essayait de ne pas montrer son malaise. Pour une fois qu'il avait un beau spécimen, celui-ci était hétéro et si ça se trouve homophobe même.

******« Bien ! Viens vers vingt heures. Aller, je te laisse j'ai des lettres enflammées à lire. Toutes ces filles ... enfin toi aussi tu dois savoir ce que c'est... »** dit il en faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa maison.

Bill retrouva son vélo, les dents serrées et une envie d'hurler. Il l'enfourcha et se mit à pédaler en direction de la prochaine maison. Il finit sa tournée, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Quand enfin la dernière enveloppe fut distribuée, il retourna à la poste.

******...**

Sa journée était finie depuis environ une heure et il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Tom. Son sourire, ses yeux, son corps ... et ses lettres. Souvenir pas assez lointain, cœur brisé, images floues de bonheur effacé d'un revers de main, d'un mot.

Son poing s'abattit violemment contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Toujours énervé, il retourna dans son salon où il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait voulu partir aussi. De cet homme, cet imposteur, cet amour. Six mois avec, six mois de bonheur et de joie. Il pensait avoir trouvé le bon. Mais illusions de petit prince d'un conte de fée, sans méchant derrière c'est moins marrant. Un jeu, stupide jeu de l'amour. Jeu de mots, jeu de mains, et il en avait éprouvé du plaisir. Et c'est à la fin qu'il a joué au jeu du vilain. Pas lui, l'autre.

« Bill, j'ai adoré passer ces six mois avec toi mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas gay. C'était juste une passade, une expérience. Je suis hétéro, j'en suis sûr maintenant. »

Quoi de pire pour vous briser ?

Depuis ce fatidique jour, Bill n'avait plus trouvé aucun homme attirant. Rien ne lui donnait envie. Il avait été trahi. Et ce jusqu'à ce matin. Ce matin où il avait croisé un homme qu'il trouvait enfin bien ... mais évidemment hétéro.  
Aurait il de la chance en amour un jour ?

Il repensa à son invitation. Devait il y aller ? Il hésitait. Mais en même temps, il arrivait dans un nouveau village et cette soirée pourrait être une bonne opportunité pour faire plus ample connaissance.  
Après une heure à hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre cent fois, il se décida. Son regard se porta sur l'horloge qui indiquait dix-neuf heures.

******« Arg !! Merdouille, cacatoum, postscriptoum. »**

Il se mit à tirer sur son t-shirt d'une main, tandis que l'autre essayait de dégrafer son pantalon, tout en sautillant vers la salle de bain. Bien évidemment, il manqua de tomber cinq fois en trois pas. Comprenant enfin qu'il n'y arriverait pas ainsi, il opéra stratégiquement. Un, enlever le haut. Deux, retirer le bas en tirant boxer et chaussettes avec. Là il était nu. Trois, courir jusqu'à la douche et se dépêcher. Lorsqu'il sortit de sous l'eau, il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente.

Une serviette autour de la taille, il ouvrit d'un grand coup son armoire et se stoppa net. Que mettre ? La divine question d'une personne victime de la mode. Après avoir hésité, analysé chaque tenue susceptible d'être mise, il opta pour un jean noir taille basse, très simple, le moulant un peu mais pas trop au niveau des fesses et pour une chemise en satin, rouge sang. Bien évidemment les sous-vêtements avaient été, eux aussi, choisis avec minutie. Un boxer noir avec sur l'élastique son prénom et des chaussettes noires qui lui éviteraient des ampoules aux pieds car il allait mettre ses nouvelles santiags.

Du coin de l'œil il chercha l'heure rouge de son réveil. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Un rapide coup de crayon autour de l'œil, un peu d'eyeliner et un passage au spray pour garder les cheveux tombés. Ça devrait tenir quelques heures comme ça.  
Il attrapa ses clefs, enfila sa veste et sortit en vitesse dans les rues encore chaudes de la journée.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Il fit la connaissance de la fameuse Alice qui lui avoua qu'elle avait un petit ami mais qu'il était actuellement en prison et que très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Sa patronne, Ilse, après avoir bu plusieurs verres, révéla son vrai âge, c'est-à-dire trente ans et il passa la soirée à éviter Tom. En fait il avait trop peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire face à lui. Et si les mots lui échappaient ? Et si un geste devenait ambigu ? Peur d'être différent, peur d'être rejeté. Et pour ça il avait besoin de se retrouver avec des gens neutres.  
Juste avant de partir on lui annonça que demain il devrait porter une tenue vestimentaire obligatoire lors de sa tournée. Mais en voyant les sourires calculateurs d'Ilse et d'Alice, il comprit que demain serait un jour pas comme les autres.

Une fois chez lui, il se coucha immédiatement. Mais ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. Une image le hantait ; Tom. Fantôme du passé qui le hantait, hétérosexualité destructrice, son visage flottait devant lui, les traits de son précédent amour s'y mêlant.  
D'un air rageur il je ta son oreiller dans le vide, dans cette illusion provoquant larmes et angoisse et se cacha sous sa couette. Il étouffait mais au moins il ne le voyait plus.  
Cet homme avait brisé ses espoirs de petits garçons. La vie n'était pas toute rose et il l'avait appris il y a peu.

******...**

Ilse venait de lui demander de se déshabiller derrière la paravent, afin qu'il enfile son uniforme de la journée. Des cernes sous les yeux, la tête dans le brouillard, Bill avait oublié les sourires et regards de la veille. Ne se méfiant pas, il donna ses habits à sa supérieure alors que celle-ci lui tendit sa tenue.  
Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hurla :

******« Ilse ! Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! Rends moi mes habits. »****  
********« Trop tard je les ai jeté. »****  
********« Qu ... quoi !! »**

Il sortit de derrière le paravent dans le plus simple appareil pour étrangler la jeune femme. Mais elle le détailla de haut en bas, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité et retourna se cacher.

******« Ilse, pitié. Je peux pas faire ma tournée ... là dedans. »****  
********« C'est ça ou tout nu. Tu auras des affaires ce soir. »****  
********« Mais euh ! »****  
********« C'est non ! »** Trancha t'elle.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la tenue et soupira. Décidément il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se présenta devant Ilse et Blaise qui éclatèrent de rire. Il portait un mini-short en jean, jaune canari, une chemise très moulante de la même couleur et un béret également jaune. Une tenue très sexy en fin de compte. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs très spéciaux, surtout quand Blaise sortit un appareil photo et captura ce moment unique.

******« Aller, va faire ton boulot ... mon poussin. »** rigola Ilse.

Gêné, Bill sortit lentement de la poste, espérant ne croiser personne. Pour son second jour de travail, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Dès que les premiers habitants le virent, le rouge lui monta aux joues et c'est avec une toute petite voix qu'il les salua, s'éclipsant rapidement. Il passait de maison en maison, pédalant rapidement, rasant les murs, essayant de se cacher sous son ridicule béret. Quand il arriva chez la grand-mère d'Alice, il remarqua immédiatement la petite table dans le jardin avec des gâteaux et une tasse.

On l'attendait. Refusant de revivre la même scène qu'hier et ce en plus dans la rue et dans cette tenue, il héla une petite fille.

******« Eh petite ! »****  
********« Oui monsieur ? »****  
********« Tu vois la dame là-bas ? » Tu pourrais aller lui donner son courrier s'il te plait.****  
********« Nan ! »** dit elle en lui tirant la langue.  
******« Pourquoi ? »****  
********« Veux deux euros pour ça. Sinon c'est toi qui vas voir la mamie collante. » ****  
********« La mamie collante ? »****  
********« Oui. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Alors plus personne ne veut aller la voir. Moi je veux bien si j'ai mes deux euros. »****  
********« Bon d'accord tiens. »**

Il sortit la pièce de son sac et lui donna. En échange la petite apporta sagement le courrier, se faisant bien évidemment kidnapper pour manger des gâteaux et boire un jus d'orange.  
Soulagé, Bill remonta sur son vélo en tirant sur son short qui remontait bien trop. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait finir les fesses à l'air.

Il venait de déposer le courrier chez le voisin de Tom et il avançait très lentement vers la maison du blond, les lettres juste devant son nez, leur odeur étouffante et encore un magasine. Cette fois ci, c'était Guts. Ce type était vraiment un fan de revues pour adulte, mais évidemment hétéros. Pas très à l'aise dans sa micro tenue, il hésita à descendre. Mais en voyant Tom l'attendre avec un grand sourire, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. En espérant qu'il n'en voit pas trop, il posa sa bicyclette contre un poteau et prit le courrier.

******« Bill ! »** s'exclama le dréadé.  
******« Bonjour. »****  
********« Bonjour. Eh bien s'en ai une tenue ça ! »**

Tom se retenait de rire mais la malice dans ses yeux ne passa pas inaperçue.

******« Coup tordu d'Alice et Ilse... »** marmonna t'il.  
******« Oh ! Alors qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? »****  
********« Encore des lettres parfumées et ton Guts. »****  
********« Super, j'ai déjà fini le Playboy. Tu l'as lu ou pas toi ? »****  
********« Euh ... »**

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il préférait lire un Têtu ou un Men.

******« J'aime pas trop lire les revues. Je suis pas magasine. »****  
********« Pourtant c'est bien. Enfin t'es peut-être plutôt DVD... »** dit il en se faisant tourner son piercing au labret.

Bill était complètement hypnotisé par ce mouvement léger mais sensuel.

******« Bill ? »****  
********« Gné ? »****  
********« Tu repensais au dernier porno que tu as vu hein ? »****  
********« De ... de quoi ? »** S'exclama le brun en comprenant enfin le propos de Tom. ******« Mais ne ... non ! »**

Le blond éclata de rire et Bill rougissait de plus en plus.

******« Ouai ben c'est bon ! »** S'énerva t'il.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il soit homophobe.

******« Calme, je disais ça pour rire. Dis au fait, je t'ai presque pas vu hier soir. Dès que j'allais vers toi tu disparaissais. Tu m'as fui ? »**

Et voilà, maintenant Bill ne savait plus où se mettre. Il détestait parler cul avec un hétéro mais en plus celui-ci semblait vouloir le connaître.

******« Non, c'est juste que ... j'aie voulu faire connaissance avec le plus de monde possible. »****  
********« Ah. Parce que en fait nous on n'a pas vraiment fait connaissance. Aller, je passe ce soir chez toi. Ou demain si tu préfères. T'es peut-être pas encore totalement installé. »****  
********« ... Non ce soir, c'est bon. » ****  
********« D'accord à ce soir. Plus ! »**

Il commença à rentrer chez lui, ouvrant son courrier, alors que derrière lui Bill semblait vivre un vrai combat intérieur. Tom allait venir chez lui demain soir. Comment devait il prendre ça ? Que ferait il ... feraient ils ? Et si il découvrait tout ? Et si il demandait à voir sa collection de DVD pornos ? C'étaient tous des pornos gays, principalement de Jean-Daniel Cadinot...

******« Eh Bill, j'ai oublié de dire, »** le sortit Tom se ses pensées. ******« T'es très mignon dans cet ensemble jaune canari, il te va mieux qu'à Alice. »**

Bill reprit sa tournée, ses pensées encore tournées vers un beau blond diablement sexy. Après cette rencontre une nouvelle fois incongrue, il passa sa journée à fumer clope sur clope. Besoin avide de se calmer.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, Bill cacha soigneusement sa collection de gods, de revues et de cassettes pornos. Le drapeau de la gaypride se retrouva caché au fond de l'armoire avec ses habits spécial soirée gay. Ensuite il prit une rapide douche et s'habilla sobrement, enfin comme tous les jours. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure Tom viendrait et si il aurait mangé, il se mit aux fourneaux avec le fin espoir de faire un bon plat. Après une heure de bataille contre les casseroles, petits pois et autres, il opta pour commander une pizza.

Chose faite, il reprit une nouvelle douche après avoir nettoyé sa cuisine. Complètement épuisé, il s'affala sur son fauteuil et attendit l'arrivée du blond en regardant le journal télévisé.

C'est vers dix-neuf heures trente que l'on sonna à la porte.

******« Coucou ! »****  
********« Salut Tom, vas y rentre, fait meilleur. »**

Il s'exécuta tout en donnant une bouteille de vin à Bill.

******« Fallait pas. »****  
********« Si, j'allais pas venir les mains vides. »****  
********« Merci. Euh ... tu as mangé ? »****  
********« Non, mais si toi oui c'est pas grave. »****  
********« En fait j'ai commandé une pizza aux quatre fromages, qui devrait arriver dans un quart d'heure. »****  
********« Ah ouais ici, faut commander à la ville et c'est pas tout à côté. »**

Les deux garçons s'assirent dans le canapé, discutant des inconvénients et des avantages de vivre dans un village.

******« Moi je suis né ici, donc pour moi c'est normal d'y vivre. Je me sens chez moi. »****  
********« T'en as de la chance. Moi il n'y a nulle part où je me sente chez moi. »****  
********« Tes parents ? »****  
********« Divorcés, se parlent plus. J'ai vécu avec ma mère mais on ne s'est jamais très bien entendu. Je suis parti très jeune de chez moi. A onze ans j'ai voulu aller en internat et ... disons que j'en ai fait plusieurs, un peu partout. J'ai visité. »****  
********« T'étais pas facile ? »****  
********« On peut dire ça comme ça. Et puis à dix sept ans j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé de passer le CAP pour devenir facteur, un peu sur un coup de tête. Et voilà. Donc en fait j'ai jamais eu de réelle attache. »****  
********« Mais et des amis ou petites amies ? »****  
********« Largué y a peu et le reste des faux culs. »**

Après ce petit passage pas très gai, la discussion s'orienta sur le boulot de Tom, c'est-à-dire éclairagiste dans un théâtre. Il aimerait bien s'y produire, jouer de la guitare mais pour l'instant il s'occupe juste des lumières.

******« Tu joues de la guitare ? Moi je suis une quiche en musique. Mais ... »**

Après tout il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ce qu'on lui avait dit.

******« Mais ? »** L'encouragea Tom.  
******« Il parait que je chante bien. »****  
********« C'est vrai ! Montre. »****  
********« Non. »****  
********« Aller ! »****  
********« Nan. »**

Se succéda une suite de si et de non, stoppée par l'arrivée du livreur de pizza. L'estomac plein, Bill proposa de regarder un film, « Edward aux mains d'argent. »

Et comme à chaque fois que Bill le regardait, une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue dès les premières images car il pensait déjà à la fin. A côté de lui Tom tentait de rester impassible mais le brun avait bien remarqué ses émois.  
Et lorsque le film se termina, Bill s'essuya les yeux remplis de larmes.

******« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? »****  
********« Ouais je veux bien. Serré s'il te plait Bill. »**

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine où il put se remettre de ses émotions et préparer le café. Il se mit à siffloter l'air du générique, puis à le chanter doucement, la musique l'emportant sur les flots des émotions. Comme le bercement d'une mère pour son enfant, un battement de cœur un peu plus fort que les autres, un peu plus rapide. Chute d'eau qui s'écrase sur les pierres, mouvement tumultueux, la voix se fait plus précise. Plus d'aigus, plus de graves. Justesse ne rime pas avec coffre.

******« Tu chantes bien. »**

Juste un murmure mais qui le fit sursauter. La cuillère dans sa main vola, fit un salto arrière et atterrit sur le sol.

******« Putain tu m'as fait peur Tom ! »****  
********« Pardon. »****  
********« T'es con ! »****  
********« Merci. »** dit il avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ce n'est que quand la main de Bill se trouva mouillée qu'ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre de plus belle. Dans son hilarité, le brun n'avait pas surveillé la tasse qui se remplissait et qui bien sûr avait débordé.

Tom resta encore deux heures de plus où ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, leur complicité naissante s'agrandissant. En à peine une soirée, les deux hommes étaient devenus amis. Et Bill trouva alors que son déménagement était une réussite, d'autant plus que le reste de la semaine se déroula relativement bien.

Chaque jour, en arrivant à la maison de la mamie collante, il donnait deux euros à la petite fille qui était ravie de rendre ce service au facteur, désormais habillé décemment. Puis, arrivé chez Tom il se reposait un peu, discutant avec lui sur le devant de sa maison. Leur amitié prenait forme, doucement, et plus les jours passaient et plus ils se dévoilaient. Mais Bill gardait néanmoins une part de lui secrète. Il avait appris que le blond était actuellement en congé, et ce pour un mois. Ils allaient donc en profiter.

******« T'as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? »****  
********« Bah non. Je pensais finir de vider mes cartons. Pourquoi ? »****  
********« Ça te dit de venir faire un camping avec quelques potes à moi. »****  
********« Euh ... »**

Arriverait-il à garder son secret pour lui durant quarante-huit heures ?

******« Te plait, te plait, te plait, te plait, te plait, te plait.. » le supplia Tom.****  
********« C'est que ... »****  
********« Pitiéééééééé ! »**

Juste en face de lui le blond venait de tomber à genoux, les mains en prière, un regard de chient battu braqué sur lui.  
Mais cette position lui donnait d'autres idées, absolument pas catholiques.  
Alors pour éviter d'avoir une jolie érection juste sous les yeux de son nouvel ami, il accepta.

******...**

******« Anna amène ton cul ici !! »**

Tom venait de crier pour appeler une de ses amies qui n'avançait plus. Rousse, un mètre soixante, assez fine mais avec de belles formes, si Bill n'avait pas été gay il l'aurait trouvé bandante. Mais la seule personne qui l'était dans le groupe était Tom. Lorsque le matin il avait rencontré les amis de Tom, il avait vite compris qu'il ne se reposerait pas durant ce week-end.

Il y avait Alice, qu'il appréciait énormément, Gustav et Georg, deux garçons très blagueurs, Anna et Tom. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au lieu dit, près d'une petite rivière, dans un champ de fleurs des champs. C'était un paradis sur terre.

******« Anna !! »** Hurlèrent cette fois Gus et Georg.

La jeune fille se décida enfin à accélérer le pas. Quand elle arriva devant eux, elle s'écroula de tout son long.

******« Mon sac est trop lourd... »** geint elle.  
******« Pas plus que moi. »** répliqua Alice.  
******»« Et nianiania. »**

Une bagarre de chatouilles débuta entre les deux filles et bientôt les six jeunes se retrouvèrent à se courser les uns après les autres, finissant par faire un big-mac sur Georg. Avec ses cheveux longs remplis d'herbes, il pouvait faire un remake de la petite maison de la prairie sans soucis.

Une fois reposés, ils montèrent les tentes. Une pour les deux filles, une pour Gus et Georg et une autre pour Tom et Bill. Bien sûr, ce dernier était enchanté de pouvoir dormir avec son ami mais il avait également peur de faire ou dire des choses qui le trahirait. Surtout qu'ils étaient devenus de très bons amis en peu de temps.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils regardaient les étoiles, pendant que Tom jouait de la guitare. Bill savait qu'il en jouait mais il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de l'écouter. Et il tombait encore plus sous son charme ainsi. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que ces doigts habiles se posent sur son corps.

Un énorme bâillement brisa la douce mélodie. Gustav s'étirait et d'un commun accord avec Georg, il se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Vu que Bill commençait lui aussi à s'endormir, il fit de même.

Son duvet à moitié posé sur lui, ses jambes nues découvertes, ses bras serrant une peluche imaginaire qu'il n'avait pas osé emmener, le brun somnolait. Les sons que jouait Tom le berçaient mais il refusait de s'endormir complètement, voulant encore écouter la mélodie. Et puis plus rien, il avait arrêté. Il soupira et resserra sa prise contre lui. La fermeture éclair s'ouvrit et une forme entra doucement dans la tente. Tom le rejoignait.

******« Bill ? Bill ? »**

Le brun sursauta et s'assit d'un seul coup.

******« A ... Alice ? »**

Mais que faisait elle dans sa tente ?

******« Euh ... Il a fallu ... enfin Tom et Anna vont dormir ensemble finalement. Tu vois. »**

Bien sûr qu'il voyait. Il se les imaginait bien même. Nus, s'embrassant et faisant l'amour. Un haut le cœur le prit et il se cacha sous sa couette. Il savait qu'il aimait les femmes. Mais il ne pensait pas devoir vivre ça, être non loin de lui, alors qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à une femme.

Etrangement, le lendemain matin Tom était de mauvaise humeur. Il criait après tout le monde et faisait connerie sur connerie. Les cinq autres s'interrogeaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. A un moment, Tom préféra s'éloigner du groupe. Alice en profita pour aller lui parler. Quand elle revint deux heures plus tard, un sourire mystérieux ornait ses lèvres. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Bill et s'assit sur les cuisses de Gustav.

******« Merde t'as le cul trempé Alice ! Dégage de sur moi !! »**

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher, tout en riant. Georg, grand sauveur dans l'âme, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et arrosa la jeune fille. Mais évidemment Gus fut aussi mouillé ainsi qu'Anna qui riposta. C'est alors qu'une bataille d'eau éclata.

******...**

Lorsque Bill arriva au bureau ce lundi matin, une forte odeur lui fouetta le visage. Il plaqua une main sur son visage et avança vers Ilse qui essayait d'ouvrir une fenêtre. D'un grand coup sec elle y arriva et elle jeta sa tête à l'air libre. Apparemment elle étouffait. Bill la rejoint rapidement, ne supportant plus cette horrible odeur.

******« Oh salut Bill. Ça va ? »****  
********« A part que j'ai failli vomir, oui. »****  
********« Désolé, c'est le courrier de Tom. Il y a au moins trente lettres et avec une énorme enveloppe. Je sais pas comment fait ce mec pour avoir autant de courrier. »****  
********« Moi non plus. Mais va falloir demander à ces demoiselles d'arrêter de parfumer leurs lettres. »**

Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et finalement la forte odeur accumulée durant deux jours s'évapora un peu, rendant l'air à peu prêt respirable. Ilse était afférée dans son bureau et Bill triait son courrier pour sa tournée. Maintenant il passait chez Tom en dernier. Il avait ainsi plus de temps pour lui parler.

La porte menant aux bureaux s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillée dans un magnifique tailleur beige, les cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon.

******« Euh ... Bonjour Madame. Vous êtes dans les bureaux là et la poste n'est pas encore ouverte. »****  
********« Toi tu es Bill »**, dit elle en le pointant du doigt.  
******« Euh oui. Mais ... »****  
********« Iane. J'étais en congés là. »****  
********« Ia ... Iane ? » **Bégaya t'il en serrant la main tendue. ******« Je croyais que vous étiez un homme. »****  
********« Oui je sais, mon prénom fait garçon. Mais je suis bien une femme. » **

Après ce petit incident, Bill entama sa tournée. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'angle de la rue de la grand-mère d'Alice, la petite fille, Danisse, l'attendait.

******« Bon, on fait un marché. Je te donne vingt euros par mois et en échange tu donnes le courrier à la mamie. »****  
********« Vraiment ? »****  
********« Oui. »****  
********« D'accord !! Donne le courrier Billy canari. » **

Ah, ça c'est sur que ça resterait longtemps dans les mémoires.

Il continua sa route, distribuant les lettres tranquillement. Et enfin il arriva vers treize heures chez Tom. Comme toujours, ce dernier l'attendait gentiment devant sa porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Les bras un peu chargés, il s'avança vers lui et le salua.

******« T'en as beaucoup aujourd'hui Don Juan. Et en plus figure toi que ça a empesté la poste. » ****  
********« Désolé. Je vais demander à ce qu'elles ne mettent plus de parfum si tu veux. »****  
********« Tu me diras un jour ce que c'est ? »****  
********« Bill, c'est un secret. J'ai mes fans c'est tout. » **

Lui aussi il avait eu ses fans.

******« Oh et puis il y a cette enveloppe. Elle est super lourde. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? »****  
********« Le courrier de John !! Déjà ? C'est ... euh ... des magasines que l'on trouve qu'à la capitale. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il m'en envoie quelques unes ... pour voir. » ****  
********« C'est quoi comme revues ? »****  
********« Oh tu connais pas. Out, E.mle et Illico. » **

Le regard de Bill voyagea de Tom à l'enveloppe et vice-versa plusieurs fois. Il parlait bien de la revue E.mle, distribuée le jeudi dans la capitale, de Out, qui contient tellement de pub que l'on cherche les articles, et de Illico, distribué tous les quinze jours ? Ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à lâcher le paquet.

Finalement il ancra ses iris dans celle de son ami et chercha un indice, n'importe quoi. Mais la seule chose qu'il vu, fut une rougeur sur ses joues. Il donna son courrier à Tom et voulu partir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.  
Lui, hétéro, lisant des revues cochonnes, abonné à Playboy et Guts. Lui qui a couché avec Anna il y a deux jours, reçoit des magasines gays !?

******« T'es tout blanc Bill. »****  
********« Je ... me sens pas bien »**, marmonna le brun avant de se sentir tomber, ses paupières se fermant d'elles même.

Il sentit deux bras le retenir et le soulever doucement. Il était bien là, vraiment.

Quand il reprit enfin connaissance, il reconnu rapidement le salon de Tom, à quelques détails près. Il se releva pour s'asseoir et trouva Tom, assis sur un pouf, le fixant avec anxiété.  
Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

******« Je crois que t'as eu un coup de chaud. »****  
********« Euh ouai ... p'têtre. »****  
********« Tiens, t'as un verre d'eau pour toi. »****  
********« Merci. » **

Il le but et se calla dans le canapé, son regard n'arrêtant pas de vagabonder d'une étagère à une autre.

******« Dis, t'as changé des trucs. Il manque des objets. Ton cendrier avec les seins est où ? Et ton buste de femme et le verre porno ? »****  
********« Ça me saoulait de les voir. Je les ai rangé dans un carton. »****  
********« Ah ... Bon je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer un peu. » **

Après plusieurs protestations de Tom, le brun put enfin rentrer chez lui et se reposer.

Pourquoi s'était il évanoui ? La chaleur ? Ou le fait que Tom reçoive des magasines gays ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Ou alors c'était la vision d'un certain blond débauché et gay ... Enfin, c'était bien trop pour sa pauvre petite tête.

Quand il reprit le travail à quatorze heures trente, l'évènement de fin de matinée le hantait toujours. A peine avait-il commencé à trier le courrier à envoyer que Tom apparut par l'embrasure de la porte de service, un regard inquiet. Il dût le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il allait très bien pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que le blond ne soit enfin calmé.

Une autre semaine se passa dans une routine plaisante. Bill se levait le matin vers sept heures pour arriver entre huit et huit heures trente au bureau de poste. Ilse n'était pas trop stricte pour les horaires tant que ça ne devenait pas n'importe quoi.

Ensuite il saluait tout le monde. Durant cette semaine, il apprit à connaître Iane, l'autre personne qui tenait le guichet. Et plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait à l'aise parmi tout ce petit monde.

Enfin, il commençait sa tournée tranquillement, évitant toujours la mamie collante. Et puis en dernier, Tom. Toujours ses éternelles discussions devant sa boite aux lettres, les pieds sur les pavés, le regard sur lui, le détaillant le plus discrètement possible. Des sujets simples, parfois puérils mais tellement légers. Histoire de se détendre et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre en fait.

Il ne se prenait pas la tête et avait presque oublié le courrier de ce John. Par contre les lettres parfumées ne cessaient pas du tout. Mais les odeurs étaient devenues plus boisées, moins fruitées. Enfin, il aimait bien ces moments là, un rituel instauré entre eux qu'il attendait avec impatience chaque jour. Et si il avait un peu de retard Tom le boudait gentiment. Jeux d'enfants parfois, yeux d'enfants, mots d'enfants, mais cœur de grand.

Le week-end arriva et Bill en profita pour visiter la ville et certains lieux qui l'attiraient. Tom avait voulu l'accompagner mais Bill avait refusé. Aller au musée gay, dans les bars gay et en boite gay ... enfin c'était un hétéro. Et il ne savait toujours pas pour les orientations sexuelles du brun.

La seule personne à le savoir était Alice. Elle était arrivée chez Bill à l'improviste alors qu'il regardait un film porno. Dur de cacher sa sexualité après ça. Mais la jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait des doutes de toute façon. Le secret serait bien gardé avec elle.

Et c'est ce soir là, en boite, lorsqu'il croisa un blond aux cheveux longs, qu'il le baisa, sans sentiments, dans une ruelle sombre, tout en pensant à un autre blond, bien plus beau mais inaccessible.

******...**

Boire, fumer et sniffer un dimanche soir n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Un mal de tête le prit et il pesta contre les sept petits nains en culotte courte lorsque son portable sonna. Il tâtonna et trouva enfin l'objet maudit.

******« Allo ? »** Marmonna t'il.  
******« Bill, il est huit heures et demie !! Tu fous quoi ? »****  
********« Merde ! Pardon Ilse j'ai pas entendu mon réveil. Je me grouille, j'arrive. » **

Il raccrocha et se força à se lever. D'un pas malhabile il avança jusque dans sa salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Au passage, il avala un cachet contre les douleurs. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à la tête qu'il avait mal. Ses hanches et ses jambes aussi. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte la veille.

Quand il arriva enfin à la poste, pas maquillé, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux à moitié lisses et à moitié en pétard, ses habits mis à l'arrache, Iane cria. Sur le coup elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait pris peur, tellement il faisait ... peur.

******« Merci pour l'accueil Iane »**, marmonna t'il en passant devant elle, traînant les pieds.

Quand l'odeur des lettres lui arriva au nez, une nausée le prit et il maudit une fois de plus ces filles. D'un geste mou il attrapa le courrier et le mit dans les sacoches. Mais il n'était tellement pas bien qu'il en fit tomber la moitié par terre.

D'une main rageuse, il attrapa les enveloppes par terre et reclassa son courrier. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une nouvelle revue pour Tom. Mais combien en recevait il par mois ? Il prêta un peu plus attention à l'enveloppe et surtout à ce qu'elle laissait deviner. Le titre, quatre lettres et très bien connues par Bill. T.Ê.T.U.

Il la fixa, ne comprenant plus rien. Après les magasines gays de la capitale, voilà qu'il recevait un Têtu. Mais en plus ce n'était pas le jour de livraison du magasine. Y étant abonné, Bill le savait très bien. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'un ancien numéro.

******« Bill, grouille t'es à la bourre !! »** Cria Ilse de son bureau.

Il sursauta et se hâta de commencer sa tournée. Par chance, l'air plus frais de ce matin le réveilla doucement et les douleurs disparaissaient rapidement. Un peu pressé, il passait rapidement d'une maison à une autre, ne s'arrêtant pas vraiment pour parler avec les gens. Il pédalait avec force, ses muscles étant mis à rude épreuve. Si après ça il n'était pas musclé, c'est qu'il avait un problème.

Quand enfin il arriva à la dernière maison avec un quart d'heure de retard, essoufflé, il faillit s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Il descendit de son vélo, un peu sonné et prit le courrier qu'il tendit à Tom.

******« Bill ? Putain qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé. T'es en retard. T'es ... enfin c'est pas ton look ça. On dirait que tu sors de la rue. »****  
********« Merci »**, grogna le brun.  
******« Alors ? »****  
********« Pas entendu ... le réveil qui sonnait »**, reprit il son souffle.  
******« Oh ! T'as fait la fête hier soir ? »****  
********« Euh ... ouais, on peut dire ça. »****  
********« Elle était bonne j'espère. »****  
********« Qui ? »****  
********« Ben celle que t'as baisée. »****  
********« Ah l'autre ! Ouais ça va. Connu mieux mais ça va. C'était un bon coup. »****  
********« En tout cas ça fait bizarre de te voir sans maquillage et pas trop coiffé. »****  
********« M'en parle pas, la honte !! »**

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Tom et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il était bien, là. Un corps pour se reposer, un corps d'homme sentant le musc, un corps agréable à voir et à toucher.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Plus jamais il ne ferait de tournée de cette manière. Une main un peu tremblante se posa sur son dos et remonta sur sa nuque pour la masser. Et en plus il avait des mains de génie !!

******« Dis au fait »**, chuchota-t-il dans le cou du blond. ******« Pourquoi tu as un Têtu dans ton courrier ? Et un ancien en plus. »**

Aussitôt la main sur lui se crispa. Bill se releva un peu, une nouvelle étincelle dans ses iris. Il sourit et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. En face de lui, le dréadé était rouge. La tête un peu baissée, sa langue jouant nerveusement avec son piercing au labret, il était irrésistible.

******« Alors ? »****  
********« Eh bien ... je ... j'osais pas t'en parler mais ... je crois que je suis bi. »****  
********« Bi ? Ça existe pas !! Soit t'es homo, soit hétéro. »****  
********« Ecoute Bill. Pour moi c'est tout nouveau. Alors peut-être que je vais virer de bord mais pour l'instant je suis entre deux d'accord !! »** S'énerva t'il.  
******« Gentil Tom, gentil »**, ironisa le brun.  
******« Je ... tu ne me détestes pas ? »****  
********« Pourquoi ? Je me moque de ta sexualité. »**

Même si il pensait tout le contraire et jubilait intérieurement.

******« Amis ? »** Demanda Tom.  
******« Amis »**, répondit l'autre en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une autre note, un léger battement différent dans le coeur de Bill. De l'espoir ?

Ce soir là, quand il rentra chez lui, il se jeta sur son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Maintenant il savait qu'il était peut-être bi, ou en tout cas que Tom se cherchait. Mais cette fois, il ne tomberait pas dans le même piège.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un paquet sous le bras, une enveloppe blanche bien remplie, qu'il se rendit à son travail. Sifflant gaiement, il salua tout le monde et fit même la bise. Il était joyeux, très joyeux. Et lui seul savait pourquoi. Bien sûr Blaise vint lui demander d'où lui venait cet entrain, surtout comparé à la veille. Mais il garda son secret bien au chaud. Petite joie du matin, air guilleret, tout débutait ce matin.

Et c'est avec la même humeur qu'il démarra sa tournée. Il était tellement heureux qu'il apporta lui-même le courrier à la grand-mère d'Alice. Mais il refusa quand même son invitation. Puis il reprit son tour, pédalant lentement. Arrivé à l'avant dernière maison, après avoir un peu parlé avec le propriétaire, il s'arrêta.

D'une main habile il déboutonna sa chemise, tira un peu sur son pantalon. On pouvait voir l'élastique de son boxer et son tatouage, une étoile à l'aine. Il s'arma de son plus beau sourire et chevaucha son vélo, prenant une pose un peu sexy, tout en pédalant très doucement.

Rapidement il vit Tom, qui le fixa dès qu'il le vit. Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il posa un pied à terre et le salua. Puis il descendit et fit en sorte de bien montrer ses fesses. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et de temps en temps, une taquine venait glisser sur son torse dénudé.

******« Eh bien ... tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier. »****  
********« Oui. J'ai bien récupéré. Et puis hier j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle alors ça m'a remit un coup de fouet. »****  
********« Quoi ? » **

Bill se pencha un peu, frôlant la peau du cou de Tom et lui chuchota :

******« C'est un secret. » **

Quand il revint à sa position initiale, le blond avait les joues rouges et le dévisageait.

******« Sinon tu vas bien ? »** Questionna le brun, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
******« Euh ... eh bien oui. »****  
********« Tiens voilà ton courrier. Pas de grosses enveloppes aujourd'hui ? Ça fait bizarre. »****  
********« Ben je ne reçois pas des revues tous les jours non plus. »****  
********« Oh ! Mais attend. Si tu en as une. Enveloppe blanche et sans adresse en plus. Heureusement que je sais que c'est pour toi. » **

Il tira de derrière son dos ladite enveloppe et lui tendit.

******« Cadeau. »****  
********« Merci. C'est quoi ? » **

Tom allait pour l'ouvrir mais Bill l'en empêcha.

******« Chez toi ce sera mieux. »****  
********« Euh ... d'accord. »****  
********« Bon je vais te laisser, je dois aller manger avec Alice à midi, elle m'invite. »****  
********« D'accord. Merci pour ça. »****  
********« De rien. » **

Bill se rapprocha de lui et colla son torse au sien. Sa bouche tout près de son oreille, il souffla légèrement dessus et murmura d'une voix douce et aguicheuse :

******« Tu sais, je suis un têtu aussi. » **

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à Tom de répliquer. Tout s'était passé sur des roulettes, comme prévu.

******...**

Le lendemain matin, c'est encore avec soin qu'il choisit sa tenue. Un débardeur en soie rouge, moulant ses petits abdos et son ventre plat et un pantacourt beige avec un serpent noir remontant le long de sa jambe gauche, la tête gueule ouverte arrivant au niveau de l'entrejambe. Des baskets noires, très sobres et ses colliers et bracelets préférés complétaient le tout.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, ajusta une mèche de cheveux et se décida enfin à partir.

Courrier dans les sacoches, vélo entre les jambes, les pieds sur les pédales, il avança à toute vitesse dans les rues du village. Petite modification dans le trajet aujourd'hui. Le dernier devenait exceptionnellement premier.

Bien évidemment, quand il arriva devant chez Tom, ce dernier n'était pas là. Il sonna, attendit, re-sonna et enfin une tête blonde toute décoiffée et pas réveillée lui ouvrit.

******« Moui »**, marmonna Tom.  
******« Bonjour Tom !! Comment tu vas ? »****  
********« Bi ... Bibi ... Bill !! » **

Tom écarquilla les yeux, enfin bien réveillé.

******« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? »****  
********« Eh bien je t'apporte ton courrier. »****  
********« Mais d'habitude ... »****  
********« Il fallait absolument que je te vois. Tu comprends j'ai envie de savoir si tu as vu mon cadeau et si ça t'a plu évidemment. Alors ? » **

Tom bailla, montrant toute sa splendeur au réveil.

******« Tu sais que je me suis couché y a tout juste cinq heures. J'ai pas fini ma nuit moi. »****  
********« Mais mon cadeau. »****  
********« Ton cad ... Euh ben ... je ... je ne m'attendais pas ... enfin je pensais et tu n'as jamais. C'était ... »****  
********« D'accord ! Bon je vais travailler. A plus Tom. » **

Il retourna à son vélo et monta dessus. Tom se tenait toujours à sa porte, détaillant Bill sous tous les angles.

******« Et n'oublies pas que je suis têtu !! »** Cria le brun avant de partir faire sa tournée.

Il n'avait rien compris des paroles de Tom mais l'effet escompté était là.

Il s'avérait que Bill avait posé pour le magasine il y avait environ huit mois de ça. Beaucoup de photos, très dénudées. Un boxer au minimum, certes, mais très moulant. Et puis les poses étaient très lascives, voire aguicheuses. Tout pour faire baver. Ce mois ci, il avait acheté plus de cinq fois le magasine.

Demain était jour férié, donc pas de courrier. Une fête était organisée au village, jeux traditionnels dans l'après-midi et bal costumé le soir. C'était la parfaite occasion pour Bill.

Le matin il partit en ville, allant faire un peu de shopping. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et en fut très heureux. Quelques chemises et deux pantalons, plus des bijoux. Il en profita pour acheter un des éléments essentiels de son costume du soir.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était presque treize heures et il avait raté le début de la fête. De toute façon pour faire un bon effet de surprise il ne devait pas révéler son déguisement avant le bal. C'est donc habillé normalement qu'il s'y rendit.

Dès qu'il arriva, Alice se jeta sur lui et lui demanda de venir à son stand pour servir de cobaye. Assis sur une petite planche au dessus d'un bassin d'eau, les habitants essayaient avec une balle de taper au centre de la cible qui ferait tomber le brun dans l'eau. Quelques uns essayèrent mais aucun ne réussi. Certains faisaient même exprès de rater leur lancé, ne voulant pas mettre le jeune homme à l'eau.

Bill s'ennuyait un peu mais lorsque Tom arriva, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il l'appela et après quelques supplications, le blond accepta de jouer.

Il attrapa la balle et tira. Malheureusement il rata. Mais il recommença et au bout de la quatrième fois il y arriva enfin. Bill chuta et se retrouva mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Quand il sortit du bassin, son t-shirt noir lui collait à la peau, le moulant parfaitement, dans les moindres détails et son pantalon blanc était devenu transparent, laissant voir ses jambes fuselées. Il sourit malicieusement au dréadé et se pencha vers lui.

******« Bien joué »**, lui murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se recula, très lentement, il déposa un furtif baiser sur la mâchoire de Tom qui frissonna.

******« Désolé pour le pantalon blanc, qu'on voit tout... C'était pas prévu que je finisse à l'eau »**, chuchota-t-il.

Il se retourna et remonta d'une manière très sensuelle sur sa planche, croisant les jambes et attendant.  
Devant lui, Tom le dévisageait et essayait de camoufler la rougeur de ses joues.  
Ce soir allait être un vrai régal.

Le bal commençant à vingt et une heure, Bill s'éclipsa une heure avant pour aller se préparer chez lui. Il prit une bonne douche et commença à se préparer. Tube de teinture dans une main, serviette dans l'autre, c'était parti.

Une demi-heure plus tard il avait les cheveux rouge pétard. Coloration éphémère, juste pour ce soir, pour s'amuser. Ensuite il se rendit dans sa chambre et il ouvrit son armoire. Un pan en particulier l'intéressait. Celui des tenues affriolantes, vêtements pour des soirées à thèmes dans les boites.

Il en sortit un t-shirt noir, manches longues et le bas qui allait avec. Les manches étaient trouées de partout et déchirées. Quand au bas, tulle et dentelle faisaient de la jupe courte un ensemble très sexy et féminin. Il enfila ses habits, mit des bottes noires, et appliqua la touche finale. Maquillage et bijoux. Les yeux biens cernés de noir, un collier en tour de cou avec un rosaire finement sculpté et des bagues un peu sur tous les doigts. La dernière fois qu'il avait sorti cette tenue, c'était pour sa première rencontre avec son ex, homme qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait trahi.

Fin prêt, il sortit de chez lui, un sourire de détermination sur le visage. Quand il arriva sur la place du village, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était plus ou moins déguisé. Certains portaient juste un masque et d'autres avaient la tenue complète.

Bill avança comme un félin vers la foule. Démarche gracieuse, balancement des hanches, port haut, on aurait dit une fille. En passant devant les premiers habitants il croisa leurs regards étonnés et interrogateurs. C'est vrai qu'il fallait deviner qui se cachait sous ses habits.

Arrivé derrière Tom, il souffla doucement sur son oreille. Le blond se retourna brusquement, surpris. Ses yeux scannèrent la personne devant lui qui lui tendait une main et lui montrait la piste de danse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il mit sa main dans celle de Bill et alla danser.

Mais le brun avait bien vu que Tom ne savait pas avec qui il dansait. Pensait il être avec une fille ? Alors qu'en fait c'était un garçon ...  
Plus ça allait et plus le dréadé se laisser emporter par le jeu de Bill et ce sans s'en rendre compte.

Face à face, Bill commença à se déhancher sur la musique, mouvant son corps d'une façon très spéciale, propre à lui, mais terriblement excitante. Les yeux plantés dans ceux du blond, une langue mutine sortant par moment, tout pour l'aguicher.

Tom finit par poser ses mains sur sa taille et se colla un peu à lui. Ils dansaient langoureusement, s'excitant mutuellement. Ils avaient chaud, de par l'ambiance et la température extérieure.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ils se stoppèrent. Tom ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait affaire, Bill en était certain et il jubilait. Surtout en sentant une érection se coller à ses fesses alors qu'ils sortaient de la piste de danse pour aller vers le bar. Ils prirent un verre et en remarquant à quel point Tom le dévorait du regard, Bill éclata de rire, n'en pouvant plus.

******« Ben alors on louche sur son pote !! »** S'exclama t'il en donnant une tape dans son dos. ******« Rah Tom, t'es bi c'est sur là. » **

L'autre écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à un mec et encore moins à Bill.

******« Mais tu sais »**, chuchota-t-il, ******« tu danses très bien et c'était très ... hum ...alléchant. » **

Et tout en disant les derniers mots il donna un coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille et serra dans sa main l'érection déjà bien gonflée, avant de disparaître sans prévenir.

Le lendemain, quand il distribua son courrier, contenant de nouveau une lettre de ce fameux John, Bill rigola. Au poids, ça devait être les revues de la semaine. Apparemment Tom s'était trouvé un ami dans la capitale qui lui envoyait les magasines.

Arrivé devant chez lui, étrangement le blond n'y était pas. Il sonna et quand une tête toute rouge apparue, il éclata de rire. Le souffle court, les dreads dans tous les sens, le pantalon tombant à moitié et une érection bien voyante, il devina facilement ce qui se passait.  
Il lui donna son courrier, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

******« Tu arriveras peut-être à te finir avec E.mle et Out. Tu crois qu'il y aura Illico ? Parce qu'il ne parait que tous les quinze jours et je sais pas moi ce que tu as reçu. T'en penses quoi ? » **

Tom se raccrocha à sa porte. Il semblait surpris du comportement de son nouvel ami.

******« Bon écoute j'avais pleins de choses à te dire mais je dois faire quelque chose avant de reprendre le boulot. Alors à plus. » **

Il embrassa rapidement le blond sur la joue et courut jusqu'à son vélo avant de se mettre à pédaler comme un fou. En fait si il était parti aussi rapidement, c'est que quelques secondes de plus et il lui sautait dessus et lui faisait subir les pires outrages. Depuis qu'il savait que Tom avait viré sa cuti, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Le jeune homme l'attirait depuis le début et résister devenait difficile.

Une fois ses pulsions passées, il se rendit à la petite supérette pour faire quelques courses. En effet, il avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de choses, pour notamment se nourrir. Un panier sous le bras, il avança dans les rangées.

Le clocher sonna quatorze heures et il sursauta. Il ne pensait pas avoir passé autant de tant à se calmer. Reprenant le travail dans tout juste une demi heure, il se hâta de se rendre au rayon des fruits et légumes.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y trouvant Tom, achetant des bananes. Le blond ne l'ayant pas remarqué, il s'approcha en catimini de lui et embrassa brusquement le côté de sa nuque.  
Tom se retourna en hurlant.

******« Eh bien ! »** S'étonna le brun.  
******« Putain tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !! »****  
********« J'ai vu. » **

Bill se pencha par-dessus lui, curieux.

******« T'achètes quoi ? Oh des bananes vertes !! C'est vrai que c'est meilleur. C'est plus dur »**, murmura t'il à son oreille. ******« Tu trouves pas ? » ****  
********« Euh ... si, si. »****  
********« En plus quand on a rien à se mettre sous la dent ça garde en forme. Tu sais c'est comme les sucettes rondes. C'est très bien pour ne pas perdre la main ... langue plutôt. C'est rond, ça roule, comme des boules. » **

Aguicheur, provoquant, collé à lui, Bill sortait le grand jeu, surtout avec tous les sous-entendus.

******« Et puis les bananes c'est pour ce qu'il y a au dessus. Mais tu sais quand même, c'est mieux en vrai. »****  
********« Bill !! »****  
********« Oui ! » **

Sa main s'égarait sur ses cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrejambe.  
Tom la retira violemment. Plus de rougeur sur les joues, plus de désir dans les yeux, plus de gêne. Juste une sorte d'énervement et de colère.

******« Ce soir, tu passes chez moi, faut que je te parle d'un truc. Passe à l'heure que tu veux, même si c'est tard. » **

Un peu surpris, Bill acquiesça alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la caisse. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Pourtant tout commençait bien. Il l'aguichait, le narguait, le chauffait. Un jeu d'excitation, de regards et de mains. Il voulait le faire craquer, l'emmener doucement mais sûrement dans ses filets. Un peu de sexe peut-être, et au pire une bonne partie de drague.

Oui, il le draguait. Mais en repensant à ces derniers jours, il ne se reconnut pas. Un peu comme à dix-sept ans, enfant, puéril, inconscient ... toujours des jeux. N'avait il pas mûri ? Gosse perdu qui joue avec les autres, avec le sexe, avec son sexe, déraison puérile, sentiments de noyade et chevauchée d'adultes. Il était redevenu un gamin jouant sans se préoccuper des autres. Seul son plaisir comptait et tant pis si les autres souffraient.

Il laissa tomber ses courses et se rendit à la poste. Tout le reste de l'après midi il n'arrêta pas de penser à son comportement avant et après la révélation de Tom. Plus le même, pas du tout le même. Un adulte posé et un ado joueur. Il se répugnait lui-même. Et il comprenait enfin pourquoi.

Tout simplement la peur de revivre ce bout de passé ...

Parce qu'il était trop sûr de lui avant et ne l'était plus maintenant. Parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup en un seul jour et refusait de perdre encore. Il était un gagnant, un fort comme il disait petit.

D'apparence fragile, il misait tout sur son caractère. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et la vie ne lui faisait pas peur. Il s'était battu et avait gagné à diverses reprises. Parce qu'il était têtu et borné, ancré sur ses positions et ses convictions. Oui il n'avait pas peur ... jusqu'au jour où une partie de lui s'était effondrée.

Depuis, il croyait s'être remis de cet échec ... illusions débiles, façade et carapace, derrière tout était encore trop fragile.

Et quoi de mieux que jouer un rôle que l'on connaît pour se protéger ? Car il refusait la défaite et la soumission. Après tout, il était encore vierge ... ou du moins il n'avait jamais été dominé. Toujours pris, sans jamais se donner.

******...**

Il était huit heures du soir et voilà presque dix minutes qu'il attendait devant la porte. Que dire ? Que faire ? Pourquoi voulait il le voir ? Il hésitait car il avait pris une décision. Plus de faux semblants avec lui. Il serait ce qu'il était, avec ses faiblesses. Un peu tremblant il sonna et quelques minutes après Tom lui ouvrit.

Il entra dans la maison et posa sa veste sur le portemanteau. Sans déguisement, qu'il soit visible ou pas, c'était dur. C'est à peine si il osait le regarder dans les yeux. Pour y lire quoi ? Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? Non merci !  
Le blond l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, diverses revues s'étalaient, toutes apportées récemment.

******« Bill ça va ? » » **S'inquiéta Tom.

Il n'était pas comme ces derniers jours. Redevenu le jeune homme simple et même plus fragile qu'avant, le dréadé semblait étonné.

******« Oui. »****  
********« T'es sûr ? T'es pâle. »****  
********« C'est rien. »****  
********« Bon. Je ... tu sais si je voulais te parler ce soir c'est ... » **

Il se gratta un peu la tête, la nervosité se lisant sur son visage.

******« Tu vois maintenant j'en suis sûr. Tout ce que tu vois là, sur la table, j'aime. Vraiment. J'ai toujours vécu ici et on peux pas dire que l'homosexualité soit répandue. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait jusqu'à ce que j'aille en ville pour mes études. J'ai jamais été dégoûté mais pour moi j'étais hétéro. Enfin j'ai jamais eu d'expériences avec un mec et pour moi j'en aurais jamais eu. Mais ... quand t'es arrivé. Roh c'est pas facile à dire ces trucs là. Ben je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais tu m'as attiré. J'étais vraiment attiré par toi. Mais je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment en train de changer de bord ou pas. Et puis en discutant sur Internet avec des personnes bi ou gays, ben je me suis rendu compte que je l'étais. Et maintenant je l'assume. Et ... ben en fait si tout ça est arrivé, c'est ... que tu me plais ! » **

Il se laissa tomber sur un pouf, la tête entre les mains.  
Bill avait deviné, il avait compris et il comprenait aussi la difficulté qu'il pouvait avoir à le dire.

Quand il avait dû annoncer à ses parents qu'il était gay, ça n'avait pas été la joie. Il s'était fait insulter de tous les noms et même frapper par sa mère. Son père, lui n'avait pas eu de réelle réaction. Il l'avait foutu à la porte et ne lui avait plus jamais parlé.

Mais après tout, il s'en moquait. Avant même de leur dire il savait ce qui adviendrait de lui. Et il s'y était préparé. Seul, il s'était battu, imposé et avait vécu pleinement sa sexualité. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé. Parce que c'était lui, il était lui.

Et il comprit enfin que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour Tom tous les jours, surtout en ayant un ami qui lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Bill se mit à s'excuser de son comportement. Tout devenait plus clair. Il voulait Tom, plus que tout. Et lorsqu'il avait eu cet espoir presque enfantin d'avoir une chance avec lui, il avait tout fait pour l'attirer vers lui. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé être la raison de ce retournement de situation, de cette soudaine attirance pour les personnes du même sexe.

Et puis la peur de revivre son dernier enfer avait pris le dessus, se mêlant à son envie, à son désir. Il était devenu un être manipulateur, odieux, tout ça parce qu'il était têtu et ne changeait jamais ses positions.

Et pour que Tom comprenne tout ça, il devait lui expliquer de nombreuses choses.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à lui raconter ses dernières années, comment il avait affronté le monde tout seul, comment il avait voyagé de corps en corps avant de tomber amoureux et au final être jeté. Il avait parlé de lui, de son caractère, de ses peurs, de ses envies. Il s'était dévoilé et Tom en avait fait autant.

Ce n'est que vers quatre heures du matin que la discussion s'arrêta, trop fatigués pour continuer.

******« Je ... je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi »**, dit Bill en baillant.  
******« Reste ici. »****  
********« Gné ? »****  
********« Reste dormir ici. »****  
********« Euh ... »****  
********« Tu dors dans mon lit et je vais sur le canapé. »****  
********« Je ... » **

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva allongé dans le lit de Tom qui le bordait avant de sortir de la pièce. Lentement il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en un soir.

Une main le secouait et il sentait qu'on l'appelait. Il ouvrit un oeil et analysa la situation. Il était dans la chambre de Tom et ce dernier lui demandait de se réveiller.

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et il enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond qui tomba à la renverse. Parfaitement réveillé, Bill roula et se retrouva au dessus de Tom qui rougissait.

******« Bonjour. »****  
********« Bon ... jour. Tu ... tu vas être en retard. »****  
********« Tu as bien dormi ? »****  
********« Euh ... oui. » **

La situation était plutôt embarrassante, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bill, les mains de part et d'autre du visage du dréadé, se pencha et nicha son visage dans son cou.

******« Tu sens bon »**, murmura t'il.  
******« Mer ... ci. »****  
********« Excuse moi de ce que je vais dire mais ... j'ai envie de toi. » **

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Tom.

******« Bill, j'ai ... tu sais que jamais ... je ... » **

Le brun se releva un peu pour mettre son visage en face de celui de Tom.

******« Je sais. J'avais juste envie de le dire. Mais tu sais comment je suis et ... quand je veux quelque chose ... »****  
********« Tu finis toujours par l'avoir »**, finit le blond.  
******« Farpaitement ! L'est quelle heure au fait ? »****  
********« Huit heures moins le quart. » **

Aussitôt Bill se leva complètement en paniquant. Il allait encore être en retard. Tom lui proposa alors d'utiliser sa salle de bain et lui prêta des habits. Voir Bill Kaulitz, fan des vêtements moulants, porter un t-shirt large et un baggy était assez drôle. Bien sûr il se fit charrier par ses collègues qui reconnurent sans mal les vêtements de Tom.

Le soir même, alors qu'il ramenait ses affaires au blond, il se demanda si il avait alors une chance de sortir avec lui. Et il eut rapidement sa réponse. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison de Tom, ce dernier, dans son jardin, arrêta de bronzer et s'avança vers lui.

Ses habits retrouvés, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bill qui ne réagit pas sur le coup. Mais se reprenant bien vite, il recolla sa bouche contre celle rouge et pulpeuse du blond et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue.  
Deux jours après tout le monde dans le village était au courant pour eux.

Après avoir éclairci toutes les zones d'ombres, une relation un peu branlante s'installa. Pour Tom c'était la première fois qu'il était avec un homme et Bill ... Bill avait encore du mal à s'y faire, à retrouver goût à l'amour.

C'est pourquoi, en deux semaines, il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel. Des baisers et c'était tout. Quand ce n'était pas Tom qui avait du mal, c'était Bill. Mais jamais les deux ne s'étaient sentis assez à l'aise et en confiance en même temps pour passer le pas.

Jusqu'à ce soir ...

Bill était lové dans les bras de Tom sur le canapé, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il en avait envie. Mais Tom n'était pas sûr de lui et refusait toujours. Seulement, les hormones de Bill n'en pouvaient plus.

Il commença à déposer de multiples baisers sur la peau offerte, la faisant frissonner. Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre et soulevèrent légèrement le t-shirt. Tom se tourna vers le brun et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, Bill le renversa sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Lentement, tout en se léchant les lèvres, il se rapprocha du torse du blond et lui chuchota :

******« J'ai trop envie de toi. J'en peux plus. Je te veux, je t'aurai et maintenant. » **

Violemment il se mit à l'embrasser et à sa plus grande surprise Tom se laissa faire. Et quand il sentit ses mains un peu rugueuses s'aventurer dans son pantalon, sur ses fesses, il comprit qu'enfin il était prêt.

Rapidement les vêtements du dréadé volèrent un peu partout et les corps se retrouvèrent par terre. Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était leurs envies.

Un peu timide, Tom n'osait pas trop toucher son amant, surtout aux endroits intimes.  
Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit Bill commencer à se déshabiller.

******« Ouvre les yeux ... Regarde-moi »**, lui dit Bill.

Etendu, offert, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Bill se déshabiller avec sensualité, faisant courir ses mains sur son propre corps avec un plaisir non feint. La gêne initiale de Tom commençait à disparaître avec la fascination qu'il ressentait à observer ce corps tentateur.

Puis son amant s'allongea contre le corps nu de Tom et tous deux gémirent quand leurs douces chairs se rejoignirent.  
Tom chercha avidement la bouche du brun pour prolonger leur moment d'intimité et sceller leur union. Longuement, ils s'enlacèrent, profitant de la douceur de leurs chairs l'une contre l'autre.

Bill fit courir sa bouche sur le torse de Tom, le léchant et le mordillant doucement, écoutant ses soupirs pour découvrir ses préférences. Tom enfouit avec bonheur ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse, fasciné par le spectacle de la bouche du jeune homme sur son corps.

Ce dernier s'attarda sur le creux de sa clavicule, faisant sourire le blond. Puis il descendit vers le nombril, la langue aventureuse, et frotta son visage contre son ventre, arrachant de petits soupirs à Tom.

Lorsque enfin il arriva à nouveau sur son sexe, faisant remonter lentement sa langue tout le long de sa verge, Tom se cambra et resserra l'emprise de ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Le désir était trop violent, il sentait qu'il allait jouir si Bill accentuait encore ses caresses buccales. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements ni ses mouvements de hanches, souhaitant et redoutant à la fois le flot de plaisir qui allait l'emporter.

A ce moment Bill releva la tête vers lui et le darda de son regard sombre, tout en passant ses doigts entre ses fesses. Tom se crispa immédiatement. Bill lui sourit :

******« Sshh. Laisse toi faire. N'aie pas peur. »****  
********« Je ... Je ne suis ... » ****  
********« Ça va aller. »****  
********« Non, non !! » **

Tom commença à reculer pour s'éloigner de lui. Finalement il n'était pas prêt.

******« Je ne te plais pas assez ? »****  
********« C'est pas ça Bill. C'est juste que ... désolé. » **

Le brun se replaça au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

******« Je t'avais prévenu »**, lui murmura t'il. ******« Je suis très, très têtu. »****  
********« Bill ... » **

Il attrapa la main de Tom et se mit à lécher sensuellement les doigts comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec son sexe. Puis il la guida jusqu'à ses fesses, en lui intimant d'y aller.

Tom comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui et immisça un premier doigt en lui. Puis un second et un troisième. Bill avait mal, horriblement mal. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait le faire. Et il voulait que ce soit Tom.

Bien préparé, il ancra son regard dans celui du blond, attrapa la verge tendue d'une main et la dirigea vers son intimité pour s'y empaler. Lentement le sexe de Tom entra en lui.

Une fois au plus profond de Bill, il gémit alors que le brun tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il haletait, essayant de chasser le déchirement intérieur qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

******« Bill ça va pas ? » ****  
********« C'est ... rien. Je ... dois juste ... m'habituer. Je ... jamais ... j'ai jamais. »****  
********« Mais t'es malade !! Tu me dis que tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu y vas presque comme un bourrin. »****  
********« C'est rien, ça va passer. »****  
********« Mais tu as mal, je veux pas. Je veux pas que tu aies mal. Arrête ça, je vois bien que tu souffres. » **

Tom alla pour tenter de se retirer mais Bill l'en empêcha. Il plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le maintint au sol.

******« Est-ce ... est-ce que c'est un crime de vouloir ... coucher avec toi ? »** demanda t'il alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le torse du blond.

Ce dernier essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son amant, dans un geste tendre.

******« Non. Mais comme ça ... » **  
« Tu n'étais pas prêt. Moi je le suis. Alors laisse moi faire. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Juste ça. Mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas », sanglota-t-il.  
******« Promis. Je reste d'accord ? Je reste. » **

En essayant de ne pas faire mal à Bill, Tom se releva et enlaça le brun, tout en parcourant son visage de petits baisers. Puis, tout en le tenant fermement dans ses bras, il bascula en avant, surveillant les traits crispés de Bill.

Ce dernier toucha le sol avec son dos et se détendit. Tom était si tendre avec lui qu'il avait du mal à réaliser cela. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et, sans vraiment faire attention, bougea le bassin.

Tom le suivit, allant doucement, scrutant avec attention le visage sous lui qui éprouvait maintenant du désir. Les gémissements se firent plus forts et bientôt les coups de reins devinrent plus violents.

******« Caresse moi »**, gémit Bill.

Tom obéit et posa sa main sur la verge de son amant, ce qui l'excita encore davantage, chose qu'il aurait crue impossible tellement les sensations étaient déjà intenses.

Il s'enfonça encore plus en Bill qui criait son plaisir sans retenue. La sueur rendait leurs corps moites et ils glissaient agréablement l'un contre l'autre.

Bill poussa alors un gémissement rauque et ferma les yeux, au comble du plaisir. Voyant l'extrême jouissance se peindre sur les traits de son amant, Tom sentit une vague violente l'emporter tandis que la semence de Bill giclait sur son ventre.

Il se laissa tomber contre lui, épuisé, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, retrouvant ainsi la subtile odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Bill restait immobile, les yeux fermés, et Tom se demanda la cause de cette soudaine immobilité.

******« Bi ... ill ? » **

Le brun se releva un peu et sortit de sous ses fesses un magasine.

******« Mon têtu !! »** Pleurnicha-t-il.

Les feuilles déchirées, mouillées, la revue ne ressemblait plus à rien, surtout certaines pages où un brun posait d'une façon lascive.  
Tom le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et se recolla contre Bill.

******« M'en fou je t'ai en vrai maintenant »**, lui murmura-t-il. ******« Et t'es mieux en vrai que sur papier. »****  
********« Oui mais ... je m'aimais bien moi !! »****  
********« Moi aussi je t'aime. » **

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tous deux avaient les joues rouges.

******« Idem »**, répondit Bill, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Tom avait compris. Bill l'aimait mais le dire était autre chose, surtout après son passé. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à être têtu et il arriverait un jour ou l'autre à lui faire dire ces quelques mots.

Deux têtus ensemble ... ça allait être comique à la maison !!

* * *

_**Voilà un très long Os qui est parti d'un délire avec deux amies sur l'idée de Didi. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit lol.**_

_**C'est un genre un peu nouveau pour moi alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


End file.
